


Slayer. Sentinel. Watcher. Guide.

by Settiai



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Sentinel
Genre: Community: sunday100, Crossover, Drabble, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-28
Updated: 2003-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Slayer and her Watcher meet a Sentinel and his Guide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slayer. Sentinel. Watcher. Guide.

**Author's Note:**

> I was still in high school. Don't judge me.
> 
> Once upon a time, fic/vid awards were a thing:

As the man exploded into a cloud of dust, Jim let his gaze move towards the blonde woman standing nearby. "So that was..."

"...a vampire."

He raised an eyebrow at the word. "And you are..."

"...the Slayer."

The woman's eyes slowly moved up and down his body. "What about you? You're..."

"...a Sentinel."

The older man behind her started, and he suddenly glanced over at Blair. "So you would be..."

"...his Guide."

Blair curiously stepped towards him. "And I'm assuming that you're..."

"...her Watcher."

Simon let out a sigh as he leaned against the wall. "Well, that clears things up."


End file.
